


The Greenhills’ Blue Devils

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gremlin pretends it can write, first half is in oc pov, like all baseball stuff are either info from google or straight up pulled outta my ass, so i don’t know jack about baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which the Greenhills baseball team finally gets a mascot.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	The Greenhills’ Blue Devils

Despite him stealing some baseball equipment in the past and that one time he practically dug a trench in the baseball diamond, the kids on the team really took a shine to Sonic. Even to the point where most of the kids would stay after practice to play a few games with the blue devil, not that Coach Stewart was complaining.

Although, he might’ve underestimated just how attached the team had gotten to the local cryptid.

It had started out as a single throwaway question. “Can Sonic be the mascot for our team?” To which he replied with “I’ll think about it.” At the time, it was just a small reminder that he and the other parents had yet to make a mascot.

By the end of the week, half of the kids had asked the question in some way, shape, or form. Stewart didn’t know whether it was from his lack of willpower or imagination, but at that point he had been legitimately considering it too.

Of course it’d be extremely risky. The memory of that government nut job that blew out half the street was very much still fresh in everyone’s mind and nobody wanted an encore. Plus, although he was a good kid, Sonic was extremely powerful. He’d knocked out a good amount of power grid, allegedly on accident, and although Stewart was probably being a little harsh, he was still a bit nervous having the blue hedgehog so close to the kids.

When he shared his considerations with some of the parents, the response had been...mixed. A few of them were even more wary than he was, demanding that he should chase the hedgehog away entirely. However, other parents were quick to jump to the blue devil’s defense, going on about how sweet and helpful the kid was.

They eventually came to the consensus of first letting the Wachowskis know before doing anything. Which is why, after the latest team practice, Stewart found himself approaching the town cop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr.Wachowski, can I have a word with you?”

Tom opened his mouth to quip back with ‘I don’t know,  _ can _ you?’ but quickly cut himself off when he realized it was the coach of the baseball team. Instead, he responded with “How can I help you?” and hoped that Sonic wasn’t in trouble.

“About Sonic…”

Tom bit back a long suffering sigh. ‘And there goes that hope.’ Don’t get him wrong, he loved the kid to heaven and back, but the hedgehog’s constant energy and general social ineptitude did have a tendency to get him into some sticky situations. “What did he do?” Tom tiredly asked. To the cop’s relief and surprise, Coach Stewart quickly shook his head.

“He’s not in trouble. Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you that we’re considering having him be the team mascot.”

Tom dumbly stared at the coach. “What?”

“Sonic’s gonna be the team mascot?” An excited voice exclaimed, drawing the attention of the two men to the apparently eavesdropping team and a very confused blue hedgehog.

“Also, what’s a mascot?” Sonic added.

“A mascot’s someone or something that represents a team.” Tom offhandedly answered, accustomed to Sonic’s frequent questions, before addressing Coach Stewart. “Are you sure about this? The last thing Sonic needs is another lunatic hunting him down.”

Steward shrugged. “We haven’t decided on anything yet, and I wanted to hear your thoughts on this. After all, it’s your kid.” 

Tom nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Sonic. “Well, kiddo. What‘s your thoughts on this?”

“I’d love to!” Sonic piped up, his eyes practically sparkling. The spark went out a little as the cop paused, still unsure of how safe it’d be (as well as how he’d tell this to Maddie).

“Please Mr.Wachowski?” A team member joined in. “There’s probably a bunch of mascots based off of urban legends anyway. Sonic can be like that, except he’s real.”

“‘Except I’m real?’ Bold of you to assume I don’t penpal Mothman every weekend, Bat Launcher.” Sonic quipped, eliciting laughter and an “It was _one_ time!” from the kid.

The corners of Tom’s mouth quirked up as he huffed in amusement. “I’m guessing they’ve been going at this for quite a bit.” He said to Coach Stewart.

“For the entire week? Yes.” The coach replied with an exasperated grin.

Tom hummed. “This town  _ might _ be just small enough to pull this off.” He mused to himself.

Sonic gasped excitedly. “Is that a yes?”

Tom looked away in hesitation. “Well…” His gaze returned to the hedgehog, just to be hit with a look that was practically begging him to agree. ‘Those puppy eyes are going to kill me one of these days.’ He thought to himself with a sigh. “Just...be careful.” He managed, and all the kids broke out into cheers.

“Well, I guess it’ll happen regardless of what we decide. We might as well make it official.” Coach Stewart said with a shrug.

“Yeah, might as well.” Tom echoed. ‘What am I doing?’ The two men asked themselves in unison as they watched their kids happily celebrating.

Needless to say, the next little league game involved an enthusiastic team, an even more enthusiastic (but strangely small) team mascot, some very stressed townspeople who prayed that aforementioned mascot can get away with his strangeness, and some very confused out of town visitors who eventually chalked the strange little mascot to general small town weirdness.

It was undoubtedly one of the best games the Greenhills Blue Devils ever had.

(Although both the coach and the cop had to scold a specific blue devil afterwards in regards to a batter getting a physically impossible homerun).


End file.
